Alfred Martha/Personality and Relationships
Personality By far Alfred is the most weirdest and oddest member of the Sujata Pirates, however whenever he was first introduced and see. He came off as a very imposing figure, during the meeting with the crew members and officers, Alfred was seen with his back up against the walk and almost a bored expression on his face. He also commented that he thought it was just a pain in the ass to plan everything out, he rather would have enjoyed straight into battle and see what there is to eat. He came off as a very serious and imposing man, he didn't seem to take any shit from anyone even Donsai himself. However his true personality had shown itself, he first hates his name. He hates it whenever people call him "Martha", laugh or make fun of his name. He believes that he was cursed with this name by his drunk mother and father. Alfred is easily angered by a lot of things, he hates whenever others question him about why he is pink and such. Alfred is a cruel and heartless bastard at that as well, he enjoys battling and is laid back whenever it comes to battle. He is not scared of anyone he faces, even if it a was god themselves. Alfred however, during the courses of his battle with the Marines had shown that he has an odd habit of calling his opponents meals and making different puns that he is going to enjoy eating his supper. Alfred also was shown to play little games and ploys with his opponents. Alfred has the gull to even make fun of dying opponents and eating them. The next trait is rather an odd one is his major obsession with cheese and cheese related products. This obsession is really the result of his devil fruit powers, in trying to resupply the cheese fondue he produces from his body. He raids different stores and other market places to find him so cheese, so often he gets mad if there is no cheese or cheese related products. Alfred has shown to be have great strikes of laziness within him, right in the middle of a battlefield. Often he might sit down and eat some cheese and such, having the odd habit of farting a lot and scratching his body at inappropriate times. Also he often is seen picking out wedges he had gotten from his own pants, he seems to enjoy sleeping as well. Alfred had commented that he favorite place to fall asleep at would be in a cheese shop and with his major obsession with cheese. He often talks about cheese and never seems to shut up about cheese. He just seems to like to hear himself talk, because he often thinks that he is a very intelligent man and loves the world to hear what he has to say to it. He takes his anger out on even his allies and opponents, he seems to only care for himself. Even as a fishman, Alfred hates humans and even his own kind. He thinks himself to be special since he is almost a one in a million kind of fishman. Alfred thinks himself to be special because of his own abilities and from that he had gotten a bit of a god complex. Thinking himself to be unbeatable and isn't scare to make his point across. Being very blunt and telling others what he thinks about them. But another odd habit is that Alfred often figures what he is talking about, so often in the middle of the conversation he might forget what he was talking about and easily get annoyed at whomever he was talking to. Also Alfred was revealed to suffer from a split personality from time to time, so times at just random times he might become childish. This seems to happen mostly whenever he gains a tremendous amount of weight due to his devil fruit powers, but wanting to have everything covered in cheese fondue. Another odd habit of his that he collects peoples own swim suits and often eating them. But first always putting cheese fondue on them of course, he commented that he likes to eat men's swim suits the best. He often commented that it gives them him the roughage that he needs to keep him in shape. Ironically Alfred hates the color pink as well, often if he sees himself in the mirror he will destroy it because of he hates the fact that he is pink. Often whenever there is nothing to do, Alfred likes to cause trouble and see what he can get into. So he had shown to have a curious side that comes out from time to time, but mostly whenever he becomes fatter and the childish side this comes out. Like many other characters Alfred has his own distinctive laugh which is "Fondadada" mostly after his devil fruit and his love of cheese fondue. In recent times, Alfred had shown to have a great love of picking on children and eating them. Rather making others mad at him, but he commented that he loves the rush that it gives him. He seems to love causing different kind of suffering, much like whenever his childish side comes out. He likes to pull jokes and other cruel jokes on his opponents. Also Alfred has the habit of putting a thumbs down and saying "Wrongo" to his opponents and others. He has the habit of mocking others as well and laughing at most of the things that come out of his opponents mouths. Relationships Sujata Pirates Among the Sujata Pirates, Alfred seems to be a hypocritically member of the crew. At first glance he seemed to have just been living with them and just going about his own business. But for the amount of time he had spent with them, he had started to consider them as powerful allies and often doesn't really want to attack them. But also at the same time he seems to hate a few members of the crew, mostly the likes of the weapons core and Donsai's elite. He thinks those guys are nothing more than bags of hot air and could easily take them down. Often this had lead to conflict, but before it could have gotten to out of hand. Donsai and the other coffers had stepped in and stopped such a think from happening. Donsai Sujata Its a bitter sweet relationship with Donsai and Alfred, Donsai has great praise in Alfred's skill and such. But also there is a degree of fear of Alfred as well, Donsai believes that if you get on the wrong side of Alfred it could come back to bit him in the butt. So often Donsai allows Alfred to go out and destroy the world government or such. Donsai had figured that he is killing two birds with one stone, allowing Alfred do what he pleases and destroying the world government as well. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages